$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 5 \\ 9 & 0 \\ 9 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 9 & 9 \\ 5 & 0 & 7\end{array}\right]$